gerontologywikiaorg-20200214-history
Fred Hale
Frederick Harold Hale, Sr (1 December 1890 – 19 November 2004)Fred Harold Hale, Sr (1890-2004)Find a Grave. was a validated American supercentenarian, who was, at the time of his death aged 113 years, 354 days, the oldest man in the world after the death of the 114-year-old Spaniard Joan Riudavets, and the oldest living American male following the death of the 113-year-old John McMorran. He remains the oldest person ever from Maine and of the ten oldest men ever. Biography Fred Hale was born in New Sharon, Maine, on December 1, 1890. His parents, Fred and Nettie, both lived to be 91. In 1910, he married Flora Mooers and later in the same year they had their first child. Hale spent his career as a railroad postal worker and a beekeeper.Fred Harold Hale 1890-2004Narkive.com In 1979, after 69 years of marriage, Flora died, leaving Hale to live independently for another 25 years.http://www.cojoweb.com/100-years-old-and-more.html When Hale was 95, he visited his grandson in Japan. On their return trip, he stopped at Hawaii, where he surfed for the first time in his life. At 100, he visited Europe with his eldest son Norman and his daughter-in-law in order to visit the locations of his son's military service during World War II. Until the age of 103 he shoveled the snow off of his own roof, and he drove a car until the age of 108.Fred Hale, 113; World's Oldest Man Drove a Car Until Age 108LA Times. 22 November 2004 At 109 he left Maine for Liverpool, New York to stay with his youngest son, Fred Hale Jr. He later relocated to nearby Baldwinsville. After cataract surgeries at ages 109 and 110, he still had unusually good vision for a supercentenarian and continued to play cards until his death.needed Shortly before his death, Hale and his son moved to Jamesville, New York, where he received media attention for being the world's oldest Boston Red Sox fan when the team won the 2004 World Series, its first World Series since 1918.Fred Hale Sr., world's oldest man; at 113The Boston Globe. 21 November 2004 'Family' Hale outlived his son Robert, who died in 1918 during the influenza epidemic. He also outlived his daughters Muriel and Carrie. Norman died one month after Fred on December 30, 2004, at the age of 84, and was survived by his brother Fred Hale Jr. At the time of his death, Hale had nine grandchildren, nine great-grandchildren, and eleven great-great-grandchildren.World's oldest man dies in N.Y. at 113 NBC News. 20 November 2004 'Longevity' The Guinness World Records recognized Hale as the oldest licensed driver at 108 years old. According to Fred Hale III, he gave up driving because he found slow drivers annoying, and not due to his age.World's oldest man dies aged 113BBC News. 20 November 2004 Amongst his honors and records, Hale was the oldest retired railway postal worker and the oldest registered beekeeper. He often related the story of his last successful deer hunt at the age of 100 in Missouri. Hale credited his longevity and lack of arthritis to eating bee pollen and honey every day, along with the occasional nip of whiskey. 'Death' Twelve days before his 114th birthday, Hale died in a nursing home in Syracuse, New York from complications of pneumonia. He was buried in Farmington, Maine. After his death, Emiliano Mercado Del Toro took over as the world's oldest man. References Category:Maine births Category:World's Oldest Living Man Title Holders Category:WOMs Category:New York deaths Category:US State and Territorial Longevity Recordholders Category:United States births Category:United States deaths